


Better Than Reading (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 589</p><p>Warnings: semi-smut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Reading (JOSH DUN)

Josh was well aware that you were immersed in your reading, curled up on the bench that laid below your window, mind immersed in some story of dragons and princesses.

Josh was also well aware that he didn’t like that. He wanted your attention, you eyes to rake over his body like they skimmed over the words on the pages in front of you. He wanted your fingers to swipe over the softness of his skin the way they turned pages, he wanted your teeth to catch his lip between them instead of yours. He wanted your body against his, your skin kissing, your voice caught in his ear drums, his name falling from your lips in gentle gasps.

But, of course, that wasn’t going to happen. You were too focused, to content sitting in the sunspot to acknowledge Josh’s advances. Each time he would call your name you’d brush him off with a wave of your hand, so Josh decided to sit himself across from you and curl his legs with yours, observing you as you lost yourself in a book. He was too focused on you to think straight, the curve of your jaw, the bend of your back. He wanted to be lost in you in the best of ways, the worst, dirtiest of ways. He nudged you with his foot, finally breaking your trace and causing you to look up.

“Yeah?” You asked, voice hoarse from hours of sitting stagnant and reading, “What’s up, baby?” Shivers ran down his spine and he grinned at you.

“Wanna fool around?” He wiggled his eyebrows, smirking, “You’ve been reading for awhile and you’re looking rather tense.” You scoffed and rolled your eyes, a smile on your face.

“Josh, I just wanna finish this book, maybe after though?” He whined and tossed his head back, pouting.

He was frustrated, but not to the point where he was going to get up and take care of himself. Josh wanted you in the same way you wanted to finish the book. He thought about pushing it, taking the book and kissing you like in the romantic movies, but he nixxed the thought because he wasn’t a self centered douche.

“Hey,” He said once more, “Hey, are you done now?” He grinned at you, showing off of his teeth, “Done with the book yet?” You sighed and smiled at your very, very needy boyfriend. Before you spoke, you licked your lips, rolling your eyes. It caused Josh’s breath to hitch and his already tight skinny jeans to tighten.

“I have like, one hundred pages left. Josh, please,” You giggled when he poked your side with his foot. “Josh!” He whined and leaned forward, throwing all care to the idea that he wasn’t a douche, and tugged the book from your hands, tossing it in the floor next to them. You cried out in protest but let Josh connect his lips to yours, relaxed into his hands around your waist. “Josh, please,” You repeated, but in a different tone of voice, with your lips seeking his out as he crawled from the window seat. You stood and followed him as he back toward the bed, hands crawling over your body the same way he had observed your eyes crawling over the words on your book.

“Mhm,” Josh hummed as he positioned you over him, legs on either side of his hips, “Isn’t this so much better than reading?” You chuckled as you began unbuttoning Josh’s shirt.

“Yeah, I guess I could say that.”


End file.
